Uprising
by jackson33pjo
Summary: Minor god Morpheus plots against the Olympians... Set during the Second Titan War. Songfic.


The Olympians were so arrogant. Thinking they would always be in power because they had beaten Kronos. Their arrogance had become their weakness, and had actually taken power from them. They were no match for Kronos, now. Especially when we minor gods are on his side. They have their petty mortal children fighting for them, the mortals that have exiled many of my sons and daughters. The children of Morpheus will not be so easily swayed to fight for a dying cause. When monsters, demigods, so-called "minor" gods, and Titans form an alliance, they cannot be defeated. We have Typhon to defeat the Olympians, and the rest of us shall attack the 40-some demigods.

They don't stand a chance.

One of Iris's daughters began to play her iPod as Mark and Lacey began to practice their sparring. They were very good, but my mind was on the music. The tune was fantastic for a fight, but the lyrics stood out to me as fitting our current situation.

Paranoia is in bloom,  
>The PR, transmissions will resume<br>They'll try to, push drugs that keep us all dumbed down  
>And hope that, we will never see the truth around<br>(So come on)

Zeus is a pigheaded fool, I mused, sitting back in my chair. thinking he can "dumb us down," as the mortals put it, with nectar, ambrosia, and the threat of his master bolt. He wasn't so cocky when one of our number stole his prized threat. That was when I knew he wouldn't win the coming battle. That's why the god of truth is an Olympian. So they can lie to our faces while breaking their oaths.

Another promise, another seed  
>Another, packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed<br>And all the, green belts wrapped around our minds  
>And endless red tape to keep the truth confined<br>(So come on)

He makes rash promises, saying we will be "promoted" if we aide him in the battle. That means nothing. He swore on the Styx that he would have no more mortal children. And then Thalia and Jason were born. He broke that oath twice. With the same woman. And still he lied, saying he had not done anything wrong. But I'll show him. I'll kill Artemis's lieutenant. And he won't be so proud, then.  
>They will not force us<br>They will stop degrading us  
>They will not control us<br>We will be victorious  
>So come on<p>

The Olympians can't force us to fight for them. They can't degrade us with their "Olympian" power status. We will be victorious. After all, we have Nike on our side. Victory is eminent.

Interchanging mind control  
>Come let the, revolution takes its toll<br>If you could, flick the switch and open your third eye  
>You'd see that, we should never be afraid to die<br>(So come on)

Our revolution. We will have Olympus in ruins, and the minor gods will be in charge. Under Kronos, of course. But that's fine. He's better than Zeus. Three eyes? What is that, a triclops? Why would we be afraid to die? We're IMMORTAL GODS. The only fear I have is for my mortal children. Some may die in the coming battle, but I will be able to visit them in the Underworld during the New Age.  
>Rise up and take the power back<br>It's time the fat cats had a heart attack  
>You know that, their time's coming to an end<br>We have to, unify and watch our flag ascend  
>(So come on)<p>

Fat cats. A fine term for the "mighty" gods of legend. None ever speak or sing of Morpheus or Thanatos. They write about brave Zeus, kind Hera, and beautiful Aphrodite. The mortals will. Or they will die. The age of the gods has lasted too long. The "major" gods, anyway. It's time for the next generation to rule the world. Kronos will give us that. All he wants is the Olympians destroyed. The flag of Kronos will make its mark on the new age. It will be our symbol.  
>They will not force us<br>They will stop degrading us  
>They will not control us<br>We will be victorious  
>So come on<p>

We will win this war. The second Titan war. We have to win. Or we will go to Tartarus.

Hey, hey, hey, hey  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey<br>Hey, hey, hey, hey

They will not force us  
>They will stop degrading us<br>They will not control us  
>We will be victorious<br>So come on

We will not be controlled any longer. Four thousand years is long enough. Your time is up, Olympus. And we're coming for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone else just have a total "Bed Intruder Song" moment? "Hide yo kids, hide yo wife, we comin fo yo." Right... <strong>

**So this was intended to be my Neville-at-Hogwarts fic. But I mixed up the Muse songs... Oh well. It's good that it happened this way, because I also had the minor god idea for this song as well. It all worked out in the end. How cliche. **

**As for Mark and Lacey... stay tuned.**

**Thanks for reading! Review! Reviews make me happy- and give me more incentive to write! My muse comes around on its own, but it seems to enjoy having an audience...**


End file.
